


soft

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: :)





	soft

Minhyun likes to believe he’s strong mentally and is able to face challenges head on. He’s not afraid to try anything new, always looking for ways to improve himself. However, he knows that sometimes it’s just an act, pretending so the people he cares about wouldn’t worry about him.

Though as much as he knows himself, there is someone else who knows him inside out as well too. Someone who knows that in all of his stride and stance, he’s still the young starry eyed boy who came from Busan with only a dream.

Today is one of those days, one of those days he feels exhausted and worn out even the happiness of seeing the fans stay to wait and bid him goodbye doesn’t help lift the weight off his shoulders.

He keys in his passcode and opens the door to a pair of familiar sneakers, a figure laying across his couch.

“Jonghyun-ah,” he calls, as he sets his bag down. His leader rolls over out of the couch and walks to him.

“Welcome home, Minhyun-ah,” Jonghyun greats, wearing his arms around Minhyun’s waist and giving him a warm hug, snuggling into his chest.

He wraps his arms around the other and looks down. The man has his hair messed up and standing in off directions, looking just like an endearing puppy.

Minhyun leans down to rest his head against Jonghyun’s shoulders and closes his eyes as they stand in each other’s arms without words. Minhyun feels the sore and burden of the day magically vanish, leaving him with only the calm and peacefulness of home. He feels like he’s being sheltered under fluffy clouds and a wool cardigan, and maybe that’s what Jonghyun is to him, a presence like home.

Right now, in the safety of his own four walls, the protection of strong arms, he lets loose slowly exhales the fatigued accumulated in his body. “Thank you for being here,” he mumbles, kissing Jonghyun’s neck.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Jonghyun looks at him, with a tight lip smile as he slowly caresses Minhyun on the head. Tracing the deep eyebags below the sharp eyes that he loves so much, he knows how hard Minhyun is working to give his best.

Jonghyun loves him for it, how he never gives up and only does the best in all the challenges that’s throw to him. He’s always so thankful to have Minhyun by his side, pulling him up when he feels like he’s lacking at his role, giving him confidence and support by his side. He’s never had to be concerned for Minhyun, and maybe that’s why he wants to take care of him even more. Wants to show him how much he’s loved, not just on the surface, but every inch and part of him.

“Are you tired?” Jonghyun asks, tilting his head and holding Minhyun’s stare.

Minhyun smiles, “Never tired when you’re around. You’re like my energy booster.”

“Liar,” Jonghyun grins, walking backwards and pulling the other along with him to the bedroom.

They fall onto the bed with a poof, faces a breath away from each other as Minhyun supports himself with his arms. Jonghyun leans up to kiss him, using the distraction to push Minhyun forward and switch positions.

“All you have to do is relax tonight,” he says, before leaning down to capture the plump lips with his own again.

Kissing Minhyun is always a luxury, he never rushes, slowly savouring the moment. It’s always a little raw, like it’s their first time and they’re learning the best parts of each other. They kiss languidly, love unspoken in every press and every turn. When they kiss, there’s nothing else in the world besides them, nothing can break them apart.

Jonghyun trails kisses all over his neck, enjoying how Minhyun is slowly getting redder and redder from the tips of his ears down his neck to the span of his chest. Adoring how his small bites blossom red against Minhyun’s smooth and pale skin.

He leaves kisses all over, collarbone, shoulder, to the cut of his shirt. Letting Minhyun know how much he loves him just through actions alone.

“Jonghyun-ah,” Minhyun whines, when he kisses at the back of his neck, just below his ears, “not there.”

Minhyun guides him back so they’re looking at each other, “You know all my sensitive spots,” he says before kissing him on the lips again. Placing his hands on the back of Jonghyun’s neck to deepen the kiss.

They stay like that for the night, cuddled in the bed, enjoying the calamity, sometimes stealing a kiss on the cheek, on the nose, on the forehead. They stay like that and forgets the world outside the safety of the sheets, only hugging and staying in the blissful moment where they’re only two boys in love, invincible to the world. They stay like that and talk about sweet nothings, fingers claps together and legs tangled beneath the covers.

“I’m not making the bed in the morning,” Jonghyun states.

“I know.”

“Because you feel at peace pulling it all back in place.”

“Exactly,” Minhyun smiles, “but you’re making breakfast.”

Jonghyun chuckles, “because I’m the better chef.”

Minhyun hums, and kisses Jonghyun on the check. He places their foreheads together and whispers, “thank you.”

"Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
